


Prisoner

by Renaa



Category: Edge of Winter (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: Peter知道的是，新转来的Bradley和他都是Omega；Peter不知道的是，Bradley一直遭受着来自父亲的性侵犯与家庭暴力。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请确认自己想读下去。

那个时候事情还没有那么复杂。他对这世界上究竟正同步发生了什么毫不知情，当他第一次在教室的讲台前见到Bradley Baker，那个伐木场场主的儿子——但这不是真正稀奇的，不是下面所有人情不自禁窃窃私语或者吹口哨的原因。

 

Bradley Baker捋了捋他垂在额头前卷曲的刘海，他长得很好，好到让人愿意容忍他敷衍到只剩三个词的自我介绍。老师不得不让下面的人安静。就在这个女教师大声试图用自己的音量盖住台下那群淘气的青春期的孩子的时候，Bradley的目光朝着Peter转来了。他并不是在往这个方向普通的扫视，他的目标就是Peter Parker。

 

也许因为他是这里唯一的同类。是轻佻的口哨与起哄声的共同交集，是城中中学唯二的两个Omega。

 

Peter对于Bradley的座位挨着自己这件事毫不意外。完全出于善意的关照，他转过头对那个男孩说：“嗨，我叫Peter。”

 

“嗨。”Bradley回答。他的眼球转过来了半秒，又像什么都没发生那样移开了。

 

他可能是一个内向的人，Peter认为。大部分的Omega都是内向的性格，这取决于他们的生理特征，也受他们生长的家庭环境与社会环境影响，当全世界都在强迫你为自己生来的性别而羞耻的时候，很难想象要如何靠自己习得开朗的性格。从某种意义来说，开朗几乎就等于在额头上写明自己荡妇的身份了。

 

Peter比绝大多数的Omega都更幸运一点，他起码从未在童年与青春期里被性管束。

 

他第一次知道这个词是在网络上，那些不怎么地道的被广告弹窗搞得花花绿绿的网页，他看到这个词和他的性别出现在一起。然后他点了进去，发现了一堆残酷得像被改装过的中世纪刑具。

 

_“在线购买，送货上门。”_

光是用肉眼看就让他下体的某处感到一阵迟钝的痛楚。我的生殖腔自己闭得好好的，Peter想，不用费神了，多谢。

 

他挣脱出那段不怎么愉快的回忆，把心思专注回课本上。

 

“你介意我和你一起看吗？”

 

是那个新来的Omega。他耸耸肩，“第一天，我还没有课本。”

 

“当，当然，”Peter想要把自己的桌子挪过去，但被拒绝了。

 

“你就坐在那里就好，只是把课本移过来一些，”Bradley托着自己的下巴说，“我看得到。”

 

Peter看了眼那个男孩，“哦，是的，如果你觉得能行。我当然——”

 

“我没有别的意思，”Bradley把他的耳垂夹在拇指和弯曲的食指之间挤压，他的眼神里带着古怪的歉意，很难说，但那应该可以被定义为愧疚，“我只是，不太好和别人离得太近，我有点感冒。”这说得通，他绯红的耳垂和眼角能够为他的说辞作证。

 

Peter祝他早些好起来。让人永远无法适应的天气，他帮Bradley出气。

 

Bradley摸了摸自己的脖子，他抿着嘴唇露出一个并不快乐的微笑向他道谢。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

吃午饭的时候Peter主动邀请了Bradley。如果你在第一天就给别人留下了孤岛的印象，往后想要改变就很难了。而且Bradley是一座那么明显的孤岛，他就像浑身上下缠满了“保持距离”的胶带，眼神里筑着高高的壁垒，每说一句话都像是要把别人的善意拒于千里之外。

 

“为什么你看上去这么不在乎？”Peter问。

 

“什么不在乎？”

 

Peter放下叉子，他的脸微微泛红了，“那些玩笑话，”他说，腮帮子里还有没咀嚼完的通心粉，“刚才，当他们说你需不需要，那个。”他开始不好意思，实在有点羞于复述一遍那样的下流话，Peter佯装用指尖把玻璃杯外壁凝结的水珠串成一股。

 

“需要什么？‘帮忙开瓶’吗？”

 

“你怎么能这么说出来！”

 

“开瓶而已。”Bradley说，他拿起餐盘里的那罐汽水，用食指勾开了易拉环。“啵”的一声。Peter突然倒吸一口气，他触摸玻璃杯的手缩了回去。

 

Bradley用戏弄的眼神看着他：“抱歉，你要兑果汁喝吗？”他举着那听汽水，作势要倒进Peter的苹果汁里。

 

“不用，我很好，”他还在逞强，当然了，被开罐的声音吓到实在是不体面，Peter用叉子卷起通心粉，“我只是不能像你这样，完全不理会，不放在心上。”

 

“我没有不放在心上，”Bradley把吸管插进那个罐子上的开口里。冰凉的带着气泡的液体刺激着他的破损臃肿的喉管，他做了错误的决定，他应该单纯地喝杯热可可。他应该少说话，少吐露心声。他注意到Peter看他的眼神，一株在无菌环境里生长的玫瑰花蕾。花瓣似的脸颊，颤抖的明亮的眼睛。

 

这样一朵迎着阳光生长的家伙，应该没有办法想象土壤底下的破事。

 

“别写在脸上，让他们觉得无聊，然后他们就没那么感兴趣了。”他说。

 

“听起来就很难。”

 

“没事的，”Bradley又喝了一口那折磨人的汽水，他的喉咙低声牢骚，什么地方一定已经发炎，“只是玩笑话而已。”还不够格算为真正让人无法容忍的恐吓，也不需要你非得哭泣着求饶才能换取一点点慈悲。他把圆形的土豆泥一点点用勺子弯曲的背面拍烂了，捣在汁水里，稀烂的模样。

 

然后他挖起一大勺吃进嘴里，这让他好受很多。肉酱意面还剩一大半，他的汽水由于某些原因也几乎没喝几口，他花了点功夫解决掉土豆泥，好让他的餐盘看上去不要太不礼貌。

 

如果Peter问起来，他会说这都归罪于重感冒让他没了胃口。

 

但Peter没有，也许因为他已经知道了。或者他没有把这样的小事放在心上。他说他们还有点时间，可以在校园内四处逛逛。Peter提议他们可以去温室看些有意思的植物，从主楼的走廊穿到后面就行。他做一个热情的引路人，带着Bradley离开这个嘈杂的地方。

 

他们路过一个高大的金发Alpha，蓝色眼睛，足有6.2英尺，魁梧得不属于他们这个年纪。

 

“嘿，Parker。”那个人故意撞了Peter的肩膀。

 

“别说浑话，Flash。”Peter抢白道。

 

橄榄球四分卫搓了搓鼻子，他摊手表示自己原本就没有什么坏念头，“我只是祝贺你终于为自己找了个伴。怎么说，你们终于可以手拉着手一块儿去上厕所了。”

 

Peter翻了翻眼睛，他用胳膊肘捅了捅Flash，“这是我们的新同学Bradley。Bradley，这是Flash——”他注意到Flash不满的眼神，“我们的橄榄球四分卫。”

 

“你忘了注释，”Flash指出，“是双料四分卫，城中中学的纪录保持者。”他看到了Bradley，露出一个Alpha标配的露齿笑容。

 

Bradley看着他，“什么纪录的保持者？”

 

“差不多，所有？”Flash很满意这个Omega提出他预料中的问题，他抓了把头顶金灿灿的短发，“我是永远记不起过往荣誉的那种人。”

 

“去你的吧。”Peter说。

 

Flash站直了身体，他揉乱了Peter梳得整齐的棕发，低声说：“你不应该有这样的嫉妒心。”他收回手，得意洋洋地挎着背包朝他们卖弄地挥挥手。

 

“他很好玩。”Bradley在挥手与Flash告别之后评价道。他倒不是出于客气，而是完全客观的给出的评价。Peter对这样的反馈感到吃惊，“我以为他说的话很冒犯人。”

 

“但不影响他的有趣。”Bradley漫不经心地回应道，他注意到他们面前的一块公告牌，上面钉着零零散散的一些布告。他走近一些，注意到一张绿色的纸头，“ _‘春日野营。把握在夏季到来之前最适合徒步旅行的时节——’_ 这是什么？”

 

“这是露营活动。不分年级，大家都可以报名参加。一共三晚在Beaver Camp，你要来吗？”Peter问他，“还有一段时间，我想那时候你的感冒该好了。”

 

永远也不会好的。没有抗生素能杀掉他生命里的阴霾。

 

“可能吧，我不知道。我从没，参加过这种活动。”他咳嗽了两声。多浅薄啊，如果换一个人在这里，他大概会当场被拆穿。Bradley低下头，发现手里多了张绿色的传单，是Peter从桌上那一摞里拿来塞给了他。“我保证这会很好玩的。”他极力游说，“背面就是报名申请表，只需要家长签字就行了。”

 

“这很难办，我爸爸工作的时间总是和我错开。”Bradley试图轻描淡写。

 

他把那张纸放回了桌上，“再说吧。”

 

“没关系，你任何时候改变了主意都行，”Peter握着他的手，“现在是三月下旬，报名四月中旬才截止。”他重新把那张纸对折叠好塞回Bradley的手里，“至于这个你可以先收着，没什么大不了的。”

 

从某种程度上，Bradley厌恶Peter的天真，换了任何人都应该嗅出空气中的怪异，唯独他只知道在这里自作主张。他就是想象不到，他怎么会知道别人的生活每天每天的是怎么回事呢？他没准还认为落完雨后天空真会出现彩虹呢。

 

Peter看着Bradley把那张绿色的滚烫的麻烦塞进书包里。“你会和你爸爸商量的，对吧？”他满怀期冀地问。

 

“如果他在的话，我会的。”Bradley回答他。 _你还是做梦比较容易。_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot轻而易举就发现了那个绿色的泡泡。他毫不留情地戳破了它，恰如他以往一贯的行径。“你的小脑袋瓜里到底在想什么呢？”他问，用手狠狠地抓紧Bradley的胳膊，那是孔武有力的的一双手，善于操纵猎枪和斧头，一切粗糙生猛的东西。他这辈子用这双手抚摸过最稚嫩光滑的就是他大儿子的皮肤。

 

Bradley，Baker的长子。他的弟弟对此感到恐怖，往往一回来就把自己锁在房门里拒绝外出，他会在晚餐时间出现，然后再次把他无助可怜的哥哥丢给他的父亲。他逃逸了，他才十一岁，没法面对这样凶残的局面。

 

那Bradley呢，Bradley也只不过十六岁而已。

 

暂且不论十六岁是应该做什么的年纪，起码不是应该被强奸的年纪。任何年纪都不该遭受这样的事情，哪怕一次，哪怕只是抚摸和摩擦，哪怕只是言语上的恐吓。

 

但是这样的事情是这个十六岁男孩的日常。在Elliot的说辞中，这一切都是他活该的，他长得太像他逃离的母亲，而且还是个Omega，而且他的学费开销成为家庭的负担，所以他必须想点办法偿还这一切，像个合格的拉拉队队长那样为家庭的经济支柱加油鼓劲。用他两腿间那甜美的唇瓣。

 

一般以上的内容都被简化为 _“你是个活该挨操的漂亮小婊子”_ 。

 

Bradley病态的绯红的脸颊烧得更红，都有了醉醺醺的感觉。“我没有，没有想去的打算。”他辩解着，抓着楼梯的扶手与强行拉他上二楼去的男人抗衡，“这只是一个同学发给我的传单！”

 

“哈，他为什么发给你？”

 

“什么为什么！”Bradley大喊道。

 

男人揪住他的头发，把他向后扯着，“因为你就是管不住自己，管不住自己的信息素，下面那张饥渴的小嘴，”他喉咙里传来古怪的闷哼声，“我不应该让你去学校，你只能给我们家带来更多的麻烦。”

 

Bradley松开了握住扶梯的手，他软了双腿恳求男人不要禁止他去上学。“我会乖的，”他求饶道，“爸爸。”

 

这个称呼让男人的表情略微松动了：“你会做个乖男孩吗？”

 

“我会的，”他点头，不顾自己被扯痛的头皮，“我会是的。”

 

他被带了上去，像一具尸体一样被丢在床上，或者说他从很早以前便已经是一具尸体。他麻木地执行男人的命令，把运动鞋蹬在地上，脱掉他的牛仔裤，只剩下格纹的宽松四角裤。

 

“我什么都没做。”Bradley试图做最后的挽救。

 

男人啧了声，“脱掉。”他双手拽住男孩的裤腰，把最后用来遮羞布料给扯走了。Elliot用一种难以揣摩的眼神看着夹紧双腿，双手遮挡着两腿之间私密部位的男孩。他曾经也做过合格的父亲，他带Bradley去过公园湖边喂又丑又凶的鹅，带他去森林里砍松树为了过圣诞，他们当然去过游乐场，和所有正常的父子那样玩过旋转木马。

 

在Mary离开他之前，他确实拥有过一个像模像样的家。然后他又自己亲手毁掉了。

 

故事的开始，是Bradley的分化。

 

他的长子是一个Omega，他看到Bradley担心的目光，Bradley支支吾吾地捏着自己的毛衣说他不知道发生了什么，但是今天他早上起来的时候，发现自己的下面流血了。

 

“床单被弄脏了，爸爸。”他小声地说，“我没来得及弄干净，我太害怕了。”

 

Caleb抱着他的牛奶看向自己的哥哥和爸爸，他大约明白这件事，如果你下面流血了，那准是一件倒霉事。他的哥哥挨到这件倒霉事了。

 

“你换了内裤吗？”蓄须的男人问。

 

Bradley点头：“那上面都是血，爸爸。”

 

男人跟着点头，他摸了摸自己浅色的胡子，“我们上楼去好吗，Bradley？”

 

Caleb把吸管重新放回了玻璃杯，那些白色的液体从细细的透明塑料管内不断上升，杯壁留下浊白的残污，最后是抽干的哧哧声。他从凳子上跳下来，趁着爸爸和哥哥都在楼上，在壁橱里悄悄地偷来一袋薯片，享受今天这个意外的小快活。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节含有非常直白的性描写，未涉及插入。
> 
> Bradley在这里是15岁。

Caleb的父亲正在品尝另一种罪恶的小快活。他的儿子天真无邪，搀着男人的手带他来到卧室，哭哭啼啼的坐在床上问他到底发生了什么。

 

“这没什么，Bradley，”他蹲下来，双手按在男孩赤裸的膝盖上，“这说明你是个Omega。”

 

“什么？”Bradley问，他费劲地把那些遮挡住他视线的卷发撩开，好让自己的迷蒙泪眼看得清父亲的表情。他知道Omega的意思，但他又不知道当Omega落在自己头上的时候代表什么意思。

 

他的父亲没有回答他，而是把手按上了他的大腿，“放轻松，男孩。你有把自己冲洗干净吗？”

 

Bradley点头。他当然有记得要洗干净下体才能换上新的内裤。“我有的，爸爸。”

 

Elliot再次抚摸起自己的胡子。片刻沉思后，他做出了一个决定。

 

他让Bradley爬上床，脱去裤子做一个小小的检查。他要确认他的身体是不是健康完好，因为Omega非常稀有，他没有逻辑地解释，他们很容易受伤。他问Bradley是不是相信他，如果是的话，就乖乖地掰开自己的双腿。

 

“我动作会很轻的。”他说。

 

然后他获得了男孩的准许，凑近那两腿之间的幽静花径。色泽鲜嫩的外生殖器，被软乎的包皮裹着，温顺地垂下来。它后面两个囊袋收得紧紧的，让人感叹年轻是如此美妙。但Elliot没有沉迷于男孩的阴茎与阴囊，他冲着更棒的目标而来，他伸出左手，轻轻拨开男孩大腿根的嫩肉。

 

它在这里。静悄悄地藏在里面，你可以用那个词语来称呼它，用你能想到的所有甜美的肮脏的下流的极端的神经质的词汇来形容它。男人对着那两片花瓣之间的小缝吹了口气，太狭窄了，它要怎么容得下那些大家伙？一个婴儿要如何从这样细缝里钻出头来？

 

微凉的气流让男孩害怕，Bradley尖叫一声夹住了他父亲的脑袋。

 

“打开。”Elliot不轻不重地拍了下他大腿的外侧。Bradley照办了，“我觉得好奇怪……啊！”他抓紧了床单，甚至把那些碎花布料给夹进自己的脚趾缝间，“为什么要舔？”他的下半身没了知觉，所有的神经末梢都只汇聚到那个幽深的入口，男人粗糙的舌头捣开那薄薄的两瓣玫瑰色的嫩肉，舌苔的刮擦让Bradley哭了出来。

 

他从没遭受过亵渎的阴茎翘起来了，恐慌地在空气中发抖，鲜嫩的头部从包裹中吐露试探，然后汩汩淌出浑浊的牛奶。Bradley按住自己的小腹，那里面彻底已成为一团乱麻，就像所有的肌肉都竭尽全力地分泌带来酸楚的化学物质，他不知道。他瘫软在床上，他的生物课学得没有那么好。

 

男人把自己的手叠在Bradley的手上，没说任何安慰的话。他探入手指了，一根骨节粗大的食指，来自他惯用的右手，侧面有丑陋的茧子，被男孩紧致的肉屄夹得触觉都敏锐起来。不可思议，他想，他还从没见过初生的Omega，为什么像降临的圣子一样。凡人偷来他们的肉身，在他们还未明白世间万物之前挑筋去骨。

 

Bradley已经不再出声，好像接受了自己的命运。他和熟透的桃尖一样玲珑的嘴唇紧紧抿着，Elliot在此刻看着他痛苦的小脸，由他鼓鼓的小嘴联想到另一处小嘴。

 

最终他松开他的男孩，退后一些观赏自己的杰作。

 

那里合不拢了，像黑夜里半睁的眼睛，缓缓流出透明而黏稠的泪液。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回归时间线，16岁的Bradley。

 

“他是个Omega！”Bradley向后退缩，他用脚踩开父亲伸来的手，“那个同学，他是个Omega，他能做什么？”

 

Elliot嗤笑着，他从来也没关心过那个同学的性别。这件事情和同学有半分钱的关系吗？他只是想剥了他儿子的衣服缓解压力而已，拽住Bradley的脚踝像控制一只风筝那样把他牵回自己的身边，“你他妈最好放老实点。怎么？你想让Caleb过来看看究竟是什么闹出这么大的动静吗？”

 

他神经质地露出笑容，承认自己享受看到Bradley向他屈服的模样，这是对他自尊心和性欲的同时满足。他凑近Bradley的脖子，闻他被标记过的香气，如果有人见过豺狼轻嗅猎物血腥气的画面，大概与他现在的举止基本一致。他认为这个香味是独一无二的，不仅仅因为Bradley的信息素迷人得像薄荷揉着紫丁香被捣碎的气味，更因为他自己，在他日复一日的耕耘下让这个秀秀气气的Omega沾上了他的味道。

 

_辛辣的，燃烧的，枯萎的。_

那些丁香花和薄荷叶再也找不回露水的味道了。他脑子里当然想不出这样的语句。但是他知道Bradley身上染上了他的信息素的味道，这大概是他这辈子最值得骄傲的事情。

 

他警告Bradley与人保持距离，因为他们会闻出来他身上性爱的痕迹。闻出他和自己父亲乱伦的事实，闻出他就是这个破碎家庭的诅咒和毒药。

 

Bradley冲他喊，我恨你。 _我恨你我恨你我恨你。_ 他就像一团浸饱了酒精的纱布，被罩在玻璃灯里也依旧熊熊燃烧，这是他的生命，他有选择毁灭的权力。Bradley在床上无声地和Elliot扭打，多半是他单方面被压制住施暴，但他从没放弃过挣扎，他们两个人就像被轮回囚禁住每次都要来这么一遭。

 

“你他妈的——”Elliot把他的头按进枕头里，掌根抵住男孩干净的颈根，那些硬茬茬的卷发扎在他的手掌心里，在煽动他。男人把手伸下去，顺着男孩翘起的臀瓣滑到他两腿之间，实在是太熟练了，他几乎对这个游戏上瘾。用中指和无名指，寻找那粒藏匿起来的豌豆。

 

这里又没有一千层羽绒被。

 

Bradley被他脸朝下按进床垫里，他剧烈地弹动了几下，活像一条被丢进油锅里痛煎的小美人鱼。他的火苗很快被阉割了氧气，然后他化为寂静了。一滩潮湿的痕迹在他身下氤氲开来。

 

床头卡通闹钟的秒针嚓嚓嚓地掠过这个犯罪现场。

 

Elliot把那两根指头含进嘴里响亮地吮了两声，冷漠地看着儿子潮喷的罪证：“你总是在嘴硬什么呢？”

 

Bradley还在微弱地抽搐着，腰间青紫如瘢痕一样从他的背部生长到臀瓣之间。那都是谁的错，是豌豆吗，还是恶意把豌豆放在他被子底下的守夜人。男人终于玩腻了正餐前的小游戏，他只是想击溃Bradley以方便办事而已。他用粗大的性器贯穿了他，滑腻的甬道被他的结撑大，而入口还是咬得死紧，Elliot感受到一股吸引力，强迫他的手不自觉地往Bradley年轻稚嫩的身体上驰骋。

 

伴随着啪啪的拍击声，难以分辨的啜泣声，低沉的施暴者的呻吟声，他把精液饕贪地灌了进去。

 

“你有吃药对吧？”他心满意足。

 

Bradley抓着枕头上下蹭了蹭脑袋。

 

Elliot抽出自己的阴茎，站起身来把那根玩意放回裤子里，重新束好皮带。“你得按时吃，”他补充，“那药贵得很。”他手扶着床头柜坐下来，挨着侧过身躺平的Bradley。男孩的面孔因为缺氧和过激的性行为而诡异地红润，眼泪让他的五官都肿了一圈。他的眉毛就像春天枯萎的天鹅绒草，耷拉在他潮湿的卷曲棕发后面。

 

“我知道，爸爸。”Bradley说。

 

他夹紧蜷在胸前的双腿后，还有含不住的精液慢慢地沿着他的大腿根淌下来，滴在床单上，必须得做清洗工作了。

 

男人看了他一眼，为他把杂乱无章的头发梳理到一边去，宽大的手掌抚摸他的额头，动作竟然带着怜爱的意味。紧接着他低下头亲在Bradley的额头上，退出卧室，像一个正常的父亲那样为他关上房门。

 

Bradley从没像现在一样想要放声痛哭过。

 

 


End file.
